the_omniverse_of_lawl_liquid_crystalfandomcom-20200215-history
Board James
Character Description Board James is the main character and antagonist in the Cinemassacre Board Game Review/Horror series Board James and a playable character in Lawl Liquid Crystal. Entrance James descends from his basement door and into the Battlefield. Specials Neutral Special: Death Spell James will charge up a large ball of fiery death, before firing it down in front of him. However, if you tilt the analog stick up or to the sides, James will instead shoot a stream of fire out of the fireball, dealing multiple hits to anyone in front of him before ending with an explosion. Holding B while holding down will have the fireball roll along the ground, with a 50% chance of burying the opponents in a "smolder pit" (like the normal bury effect but constantly taking damage while underground) upon hit. The attack has 2 seconds of lag after charging it. Side Special: Weapons and Warriors James will enter a stance which he holds out the Weapons and Warriors instructional manual in front of him, which you can move freely during. Pressing B during this stance will spawn a catapult, while pressing A will spawn a soldier. With the catapult, pressing Side B near it will activate it, launching a ball in an arc. The ball also has a chance of burying whoever it hits. The catapult will disappear afterwards. The Soldier will attack nearby opponents. Doing the Side B again will move the Soldier. If anybody's within range of where it's gonna go, it'll attack them. The Soldier will disappear after 5 1/2 seconds, but it can be knocked out of bounds early. This move has a cooldown of 4 1/2 seconds. Up Special: Crossfire James will quickly ride upwards on a Crossfire piece. Pressing B will shoot a ball forwards, while pressing Side B during this will shoot out Motherfucker Mike, riding on his own Crossfire piece. Down Special: Donut Disaster A Donut Disaster machine will be set on a table next to James. Pressing B near it will load a donut on the machine, with multiple donuts able to be placed on it. After a few seconds, the machine will fire all the donuts loaded on it in random directions. Opponents can attack the machine to disable it, but they'll also be scorched by the coffee sitting on the table. The machine itself will disappear a couple seconds after launching the donuts. This move has a cooldown of 4 1/2 seconds. 'FINAL SMASH: Nightmare - The Video Board Game' James will take out the Nightmare board game, inviting anybody around him to play along. The other players are given a cue to press B to roll a die, and must land a 6 to win (A 6 is guaranteed to be rolled by someone). After rolling their dice, the player who lands a 6 will have James tell them to "Draw a Nightmare card." After doing so, a cutscene will play out of the character's "nightmare." Once that plays out, everyone but the chosen opponent will appear back on stage, with the opponent being OHKO'd. James now has a light crown on his head, meaning that he isn't susceptible to knockback for the next 10 seconds. There's a chance, however, that an opponent can choose the wrong card and win, cancelling the FS. But this outcome is semi-rare. Normals Others AAA Combo: Dash Attack: Tilts Side: Dice Down: Demon King Game Piece appears Aeriels Neutral: Loopin Louie Smash Attacks Side: Mario Game Piece charges forward. Grabs Grab: James grabs the opponent’s neck with a noose. Pummel: James tightens the noose around the opponent’s neck. Down Throws the opponent downward and cuts them with Operation scissors. Taunts Up: "Listen you fuckers, you screwheads." Side: "You like board games, right?" Down: "I'M BORED! I WANNA PLAY A FUCKIN' BOARD GAME! AND YOU'RE FUCKING PISSING ME OFF!" Victory Options 1. “I win!” 2. “Well....bored again.” 3. “Quoth the raven...Nevermore...” *chuckles evily* Role in TTGWTB (Take the Good with the Bad) Board James is one of the major antagonists in TTGWTB. He is first seen as the second Boss in the first part of Lawl Central. He descends down into midair stadium when Weegee, Bite Victim and The Marionette arrive outside. They fight James, ending in James losing and retreating back into his ship. Alternate Costumes Trivia Category:Adult Category:Playable Character Category:Characters Category:Board James Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Offensive Playstyled Characters Category:FNAF/Undertale Era